


Harry Potter and the Tirall Family

by Zumatra_Alder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Tirall Family, Single Mother Senya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumatra_Alder/pseuds/Zumatra_Alder
Summary: Johanna Obsidian. Jedi Knight. Hero Of Tython. Thronebreaker. BattleMaster. Outlander. Alliance Commander.She thought she had enough stress when dealing with Valkorian and the Eternal Throne. But with that all over, she and the remaining Tirall family go to Earth, since her visions of a boy being abused troubled her.Harry Potter. Freak. Boy. No one special.When he dreams of a woman with blades of light, he did not expect her to be real. He did not expect Magic to be in his blood. Or this mysterious Force.Johanna, Arcann, and Vaylin are reduced to children/preteens and giving them a second chance at life. Senya has the chance to raise her children, plus two more, the right way. What will happen when Voldemort decides to make his reappearance? Will Senya let her children be pawns in a war, when there is a possibility to end it before it can even begin?





	1. Prologue

 

In the years that I had been frozen in carbonite, I didn’t just have visions of what was going on around me thanks to the Emperor. I had visions of a small boy, who was abused by his relatives.

Valkorian didn’t care about the boy, and instead drove me to claim the Eternal Throne. I did, but I never once forgot the boy.

Once Valkorian was banished from my mind, and Vaylin had begun reforming herself, I decided it was time to find this boy.

I told my council about the boy and my desire to save him.

“I’ll come with you,” Senya said.

“As will I,” added Arcann.

“You’re not leaving without me either,” chimed Vaylin.

I didn’t blame them for wanting to come along. After all, they had a bad family history, and what better way to fix their broken family then to help a broken child?

Lana nodded. “Theron and I will handle things from here,” she said. “Take Teeseven and Ceetwo with you.”

I nodded, and with that, the meeting ended.

Sana Rae approached me. “I saw the boy as well,” she said in her soft voice. “He has a great destiny ahead of him. Take good care of him.”

“I will,” I said. Sana Rae bowed and left.

I headed to my room and gathered my things. I put on my Zakuulian armor, the one that Arcann made me. I smiled. Despite of rivalry in the past, Arcann had really grown on me. He was like the brother I never had. Just like Senya was like the mother I never had. And soon, Vaylin would be my sister.

Climbing aboard the ship, Ceetwo greeted me happily.

“I am honored to serve you once again Master!”

Teeseven rolled past me, beeping “T7+ Jedi = great team!” I laughed.

“Good to see you laughing again,” Senya said, as she and her children boarded the ship. I smiled.

I guided the three into my ship. I gave Arcann my old room, since it would be easier for me to share with Senya and Vaylin, considering all three of us were female.

“Have you found the planet, Teeseven?” I asked as I entered the bridge.

“Affirmative!” beeped Teeseven. “T7= Putting in coordinates now!”

And with that, we were off.

 

***

 

After traveling to the edge of Wild Space and the Unknown Regions, we came across a worm hole.

“Wormhole = Where we have to go.” Teeseven beeped. He sounded nervous. I understood, considering no one had ever gone through a wormhole before.

“Well, here we go then,” I said, steering my ship into the wormhole.

As we approached the wormhole, a vacuum started pulling us in. I didn’t try to resist. After all, that would only make it worse.

The wormhole grew closer, and my vision started wavering. I tried blinking away the darkness, but it persisted. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the other three humans on board having the same issue.

I gave a huff, and tried to stay conscious as long as possible. But as soon as we were being sucked into the wormhole, everything went black.


	2. Chapter One

 

 

The cupboard. The only place where Harry felt safe.

The four-year old sat in his cupboard, sobbing quietly to himself.

Why did he do to deserve such a harsh life? Was it because he was a freak, like his aunt and uncle told him? If so, why was he born a freak? Why can’t he be normal?

Harry leaned back into the wall, his vivid green eyes shining in the light that made it through the slits of the door.

Soon, the lights were turned off, and Harry’s Aunt and Uncle and cousin tromped up the stairs, and into bed.

He curled up on his cot, one of the only things he could call his own and went to sleep.

_Like always, he dreamed of a woman. A strong, powerful woman who could control things with her mind and fought with yellow and orange blades of light._

_For once, she wasn’t fighting. She was sitting with her two of her old rivals, and an older woman. Harry was surprised that the rivals were being civil towards each other. What had happened that made these three powerful rivals suddenly nice towards one another?_

_They were sitting in a ship, and a strange robot was with them. They were flying towards a large, mirror-like globe that was sitting in the middle of space._

_Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the group of humans lay unconscious on the ground._

_The woman he dreamed of was no longer a woman, but rather a ten-year old girl. Her two rivals were also children once more. The man with the scars on his face and robot arm was about twelve, and his robot arm was gone, replaced with a real limb. The other rival, a woman with piercing yellow eyes, was about six years old now._

_Only the older woman who was with them stayed the same, only for a few wrinkles and gray hairs to disappear._

Harry woke up to a rapping noise on his cupboard door.

“Get up!” his Aunt hissed.

“I’m up!” Harry said, quickly changing his clothes.

 

***

 

Harry was walking around the park. He spotted new people there, and to his surprise, it was the people from his dreams!

Both girls had short, blonde hair. The younger girl was on a swing, with the older girl pushing her. The boy that was with them watched, a smile on his clean, unscarred face.

The woman sat on a bench, with the robot next to her. It was beeping at her, and she seemed to understand it.

“Hey look! There’s the freak!”

Whirling around, he saw his cousin Dudley and his four friends walking smugly towards them. Harry turned and ran, blindly running towards the three children, who had stopped.

He ran into a body, and almost fell down, were it not for the arm catching him and steadying him.

“Be careful,” said a strong, male voice. Harry apologized, and paled when he noticed his cousin and friends getting closer.

The boy shoved Harry behind him and stood there defensively, with his arms crossed. The girls watched from the swing set, and even the woman and the robot stopped to watch.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the older boy asked as the group of boys slowed to a halt.

“We’re just playing,” one of Dudley’s friends said.

“Then why call him a freak?”

“Cause that’s what he is!” said Dudley harshly. The older boy raised an eyebrow.

“He seems to be just as normal as the rest of us,” the preteen said.

“But he isn’t! He’s a freak!” Dudley insisted. “He does freakish things!”

“Like what?”

Dudley paused. He didn’t like this older boy being defensive towards his cousin, but he couldn’t explain why his cousin was a freak.

Instead Dudley threw a punch. He expected the boy to double over from his blow. What he didn’t expect was that the older boy merely swatted the punch aside. Now he looked angry.

The girls hurried to the older boy’s side, standing side-by side with the older boy, both mimicking the boy’s stance.

“I suggest you run now,” said the ten-year old girl.

“Or we’ll show you how freaky _we_ can get,” said the six-year-old.

“Come on Dudley,” said one of the smaller boys. He looked warily at the older kids. “Let’s show them not to mess with us.

“Yeah, Dudley.”

“Are you four stupid?” asked older girl. “Four four-year-olds against a six-year-old, a ten-year-old, and a twelve-year old?”

“We’ve got more people than you!” Said Dudley confidently. The three mysterious children looked at each other, sharing looks that clearly said, ‘These kids are really stupid.’

Dudley yelled, and he and his three friends charged forward. The three older kids merely stuck out their hands, and Dudley and his friends went flying backwards.

The younger girl got really angry as Dudley threw a stone at the older girl. She screamed, and around them, the tree branches cracked ominously.

“VAYLIN!” shouted the woman, and the girl stopped. Dudley and his friends ran off.

The younger girl sank to the ground, and the older two children hugged her.

The woman approached the huddled group, and Harry thought it was his cue to leave. He dreaded going back, because of what would await him.

“Wait,” said the woman, robot rolling behind her.

“Why do those kids bully you?” The woman asked, kneeling so that she was the same height as Harry. Now that he got a closer look at her, the woman was beautiful. Long dark hair and piercing ice-blue, almost white, eyes.

“Because I am a freak,” Harry said, almost breaking down. Almost.

“You’re not a freak,” said the older girl. “I know freaks, and you aren’t one.”

Harry felt a small glimmer of hope in his chest. Here were children who didn’t see him as a freak. Who did something amazing with their powers.

“Why don’t we introduce ourselves,” said the woman. “I am Senya Tirall, and these are my children: Arcann, Johanna, and Vaylin.”

“I’m Harry Potter,” said Harry shyly. Senya smiled. “Come on, let’s see you home.”

Harry tensed, and Senya noticed.

“Tell me, Harry. Why does that boy call you a freak?” asked Senya.

Harry ducked his head. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “My Aunt and Uncle always call me ‘boy’ or ‘freak’.”

“Do you live with them?”

Harry nodded.

“Where are your parents?”

“They died in a car crash.”

But the flash of green light in his nightmares, was that the car crash? And why were these people from his dreams real?

Senya bit her lip, and then stood up. “I’ll have a word with your Aunt and Uncle.”

Harry wondered what the woman was going to say to his relatives.

“Teeseven, take the children back to the ship. I’ll take Harry here to his relatives.”

T7 beeped in affirmation, but the children protested.

“We want to come with!” shouted Vaylin, Arcann and Johanna agreeing.

Senya sighed. “You’re too young,” she scolded, and when they opened their mouths, she glared at them, silencing them.

“Fine,” the three said, and followed T7.

Senya then stood up and held out her hand to Harry. Harry grabbed her hand, thankful for a bit of support.

Harry led Senya to Privet Drive, and down the driveway of number four. He tensed and hid slightly behind Senya as the door opened to reveal his Aunt.

“Oh, thank you for bringing my nephew home,” she said, spotting Harry immediately. “We were worried when he didn’t come home with Dudley.”

“I’m sure you were,” replied Senya evenly, though Harry detected a note of sarcasm in her voice. “But I need to talk to you about your nephew.”

“What has he done now?” Petunia asked a little harshly. Senya raised an eyebrow.

“Its not what he’s done, it’s rather, what your son has done.”

“What? My Dudley would never do anything bad.”

Up went Senya’s other eyebrow.

“Then why did your son and his friends bully your nephew for no apparent reason?” asked Senya, her voice still remaining even.

Petunia sputtered. Then she collected herself, and said, “come in. We’ll discuss this inside.”

Senya nodded her thanks, and Harry was glad that she kept a hand on him, so that Petunia couldn’t shove him away.

“Why are you so protective over this freak?” hissed Petunia as soon as they had settled down in the living room.

Senya gave Petunia a sideways look. “As far as I am aware, the poor boy has done nothing wrong. According to him, your son bullies him for no other reason then he is a so-called ‘freak’.”

“Because he is a freak! Just like his parents!” snapped Aunt Petunia. Harry grew curious. Never before had his Aunt talked about his parents. “You must be one of them!”

Senya remained quiet as Petunia rattled on about Harry’s parents, and magic. Though she never once said the word ‘magic’, Harry knew what she was talking about.

“…and then my sister got herself blown up with that useless husband of hers!”

“You said they died in a car-crash!” Harry accused.

“So, not only have you been neglecting and abusing this poor boy, but feeding him lies as well,” Senya said harshly.

“We give him clothes, food, and a roof over his head. What more do you want from us?” sniffed Petunia. Senya stood up, grabbed the cylinder object that Harry only now noticed hung from her belt, and with a _snap hiss_ a bright, yellow blade was pointing towards Aunt Petunia.

“You are almost as bad as Valkorian,” she said, and Harry noticed the pain in her voice. “He, too, neglected his family. Only, he neglected his own children.”

Petunia said nothing, going cross-eyed as she stared at the tip of the glowing blade that was pointed at her throat. Then the blade was gone.

“I’m taking him with me,” said Senya, putting the cylinder back on her belt.

“You can’t!” said Petunia, as Senya steered Harry towards the door. “You take him, and I’ll call the police!”

“Then I am sure they will side with Harry, when they hear of his abuse and neglect,” Senya said. “Go ahead. Call them.”

Petunia hesitated.

Seeing her hesitation, Senya gave a single nod, and lead Harry out the door.


End file.
